1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing attractions including a game in a facility area such as a theme park.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a multiplicity of facilities such as theme parks and amusement parks are established to offer services with various amusement machines and installations, services in restaurants, shops, etc., and attractions such as shows and parades.
Conventionally, in such facilities, amusement machines, installations, shops, attractions, etc., which provide services are independently managed. Therefore, there is a possibility of each place in a facility area being crowded or uncrowded depending on the popularity of an amusement machine, an installation, a shop, an attraction, or the like. For this reason, in some cases, it is difficult to perform service operations with efficiency by effectively using places, installations, shops, etc., in a facility area.
The method of restricting access or admission to an installation or an attraction to mitigate the degree of crowdedness in each place in such a situation has been practiced. Such a measure may displease visitors, reduce visitor's interest in installations and attractions, and cause a reduction in revisit rate to the facility area.